I Missed the Dance, I Missed Everything
by Lillian Smith
Summary: Book#6: What if Nikki never went to the dance? Will Chloe and Zoey stay with her? Then what about Brandon, Theo and Marcus? Who will be given the Sweetheart Princess's crown if Nikki isn't there? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Here's another Dork Diaries fic. I'm so glad the first chapter's done. Enjoy!**

 _ **Rated: T**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Dork Dairies.**_

 **Now, off to the story!**

* * *

 **I Missed the Dance, I Missed Everything**

 **Chapter 1**

"I'm really sorry," Nikki sputtered. "but you're going to have to go to the dance without me." Then she blew her nose rather loudly. Chloe and Zoey looked at each other and then at Nikki.

"Sorry, Nikki. But we're not going to leave you here like this!" Zoey said, squeezing her hand.

"We care about you! So either we're all going to the dance or we're all staying here," Chloe said softly.

"I'll be fine," Nikki protested. "You both have dates. Theo and Marcus are nice guys, and they don't deserve to be stood up. It feels really…bad."

"Nikki," Zoey said. "If you don't want to go, we understand. We'll just call the guys right now and tell them the situation." She picked up her phone.

"Please!" Nikki yelled, becoming frustrated. "You're both just making me feel worse! I want to BE ALONE! JUST GO AWAY!"

Chloe and Zoey stared at Nikki in disbelief. They could not believe she was acting like this. Besides, they were not going to let someone like Brandon ruin Nikki's day.

"Sorry, Nikki!" Chloe fumed. "But we're NOT going to let you have a nervous breakdown over some dude not taking you to some stupid dance!"

"So cry yourself a river, build a bridge and get _over_ it!" Zoey said, rolling her eyes.

Nikki could not believe her BFFs weren't being more sympathetic to her situation. She just got dumped, right? She was in real pain! Hadn't she earned the right to be a melancholy drama queen? But even though, she was kinda mad at Chloe and Zoey for not joining her pity party, she had to admit that they truly cared about her. They were willing to miss their first dance _and_ their first dates. Not everybody does that!

"Since you don't wanna go to the party," Zoey said. "We're all staying here."

"What?!" Nikki yelled, looking at Zoey. "No, don't!"

"Zoey's right," Chloe said. "We're your BFFs, Nikki. We'll be there with you at ALL times. Every time. Forever."

That just made Nikki cry even more. "Sh-shut up. You…you guys are so stupid. Theo and Marcus…what about them? Just because of me… You can't STAY HERE! THEY DON'T DESERVE IT!"

"No, listen-" Chloe started, but Zoey interrupted her.

"Let's go," Zoey said, getting up and grabbed Chloe's hand.

"WHAT?! We can't-" Chloe started, but Zoey interrupted her again.

"Shut up," Zoey said, dragging Chloe out of the room and then shut the door so hard that Nikki jumped.

Nikki collapsed into the bed. "Great," she muttered miserably. "Now they're mad at me. But at least they'll go to the dance. Theo, Marcus, Chloe and Zoey will be happy. I'm glad..."

Then realization hit her. She wouldn't be going. Brandon had dumped her. Maybe she was not pretty enough…or popular enough for him. It was Valentines Day, and she was probably going to be the only one at home, crying. She thought Brandon was her friend. Why, just why did he wait until the last minute to tell that he was sick? And why in a _text message_? A freaking text message! At least a call, or maybe in person?

She burst into tears. Maybe it was too much for her. Maybe she should have not told her BFFs to go to the – no, even if she was feeling miserable here, doesn't mean they have to.

Nikki continued staring at the ceiling. "Maybe this is how I'm going to spend my night…" she said miserably.

* * *

"Shut up," Zoey said, dragging Chloe out of the room and then shut the door so hard that both of them jumped.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Chloe hissed. Chloe couldn't believe what Zoey was doing. Nikki needed their help! And as her BFFs, it was their responsibility to stay with her and cry with her. And she was also really mad at Brandon. How _could_ he do that to someone as sweet as Nikki?

"She needs some time alone, genius!" Zoey said.

"Doesn't mean we have leave her and go to the dance!" Chloe retorted.

"Who said we're going to the dance?" Zoey asked, dragging Chloe down the stairs.

"Huh?" Chloe asked, puzzled.

"She needs her time alone," Zoey explained. "Stuff like this…well, it takes a little time to get over the shock. "Get mad, then get over it." – Colin Powell. Anyway, we can stay here, explain to Theo and Marcus and cancel our dates. _Or_ we all could go, depending on what Nikki feels like."

"Yeah," Chloe agreed, taking out her phone. "But first we need to call Marcus and Theo and tell them that maybe we'll be late or we'll not come and explain the situation."

"What's the matter, dear?" Mrs. Maxwell asked, coming towards the girls. Chloe nearly forgot about the fact that Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell were still there, talking to Chloe's parents. Brianna, Nikki's cute little sister was at someone's house. Chloe's parents had arranged a date for themselves after they drop her, Nikki and Zoey at the Dance. Chloe's little brother was at a friend's house. Unfortunately, there was probably going to be a change of plans.

"Zoey, you explain to Mrs. Maxwell," Chloe said. "And I'll call Marcus."

"Okay," Zoey nodded. The she turned to Mrs. Maxwell and started explaining the situation who was listening in concern.

Chloe walked to the end of the staircase and called Marcus. Within seconds, he answered. _"Hey Chloe, what's up!"_

"Hey, Marcus," Chloe said. "We're having a problem. Nikki said that Brandon says he's sick so he can't attend the dance and she's-"

" _Wait, Brandon says he' sick?"_

"Yeah, so he can't attend the dance so Nikki is-"

" _Brandon can't attend the dance? But he's here! I saw him right now."_

"He's THERE?!"

" _Uh…yeah. I saw him talking to MacKen-"_

"MACKENZIE?!"

" _Um…y-yeah. L-let me ask Theo,"_ Marcus stammered, clearly afraid. _"Hey Theo,"_ he turned to Theo and Chloe could hear muffled voices. _"Yeah, he was talking to her,"_ Marcus confirmed after a few moments.

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. She tried to put together the pieces… So Brandon dumped Nikki so that he could take MacKenzie to the dance? But then, why did he dump Nikki? Why didn't he say 'no' to her in the beginning? Maybe he just wanted to break Nikki's heart or something. Some people are just so cruel!

If Brandon was there, then Nikki absolutely shouldn't go to the dance! If she sees Brandon with MacKenzie, then things would be worse! Chloe knew what to do. She and Zoey will-

" _Hey…Chloe?"_ Marcus asked, breaking Chloe's train of thoughts. _"Are you still there?"_

"Oh, sorry Marcus," Chloe apologized. "I just… spaced out, you see."

 _"Oh."_

"But listen," Chloe said. "What Brandon did to Nikki is terrible! He told her that he's not coming to the dance because he's sick in the last minute!"

 _"How can he do that?"_ Marcus asked, puzzeled.

"I know, right! But now Brandon has taken MacKenzie to the dance!" Chloe said furiously. "So basically he just dumped Nikki for MacKenzie!"

 _"Huh? But that's not what happened!"_

"Of course that's what happened!" Chloe said. "Marcus, listen. Maybe me and Zoey may not be able to come because Nikki is really upset. She's been crying for a long time and she needs emotional support."

 _"You won't be able to come to the dance?"_

"Maybe, but I'm really, really, really sorry, Marcus," Chloe said, apologizing profusely. "But you understand the situation, right?"

 _"Umm…kind of?"_

"Then I'll explain everything better later," Chloe said, looking in Zoey's direction. "I gotta deal with something here."

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter! So this is a twist! What do you think will happen? And how was the chapter? Awesome? Okay? Terrible?**

 **I need answers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in…like 5 months. I was really busy in March and then exams came and now it's finally summer vacation. After my Term 1 exams, I focused on finishing** _ **Memories**_ **, then publishing another fanfic, updating** _ **MacKenzie Diaries**_ **and then I finally came to this!**

 **Reviews:**

 _ **Your own sister: Yes, I will!**_

* * *

 **I Missed the Dance, I Missed Everything**

 **Chapter 2**

"Zoey, you explain to Mrs Maxwell," Chloe said. "And I'll call Marcus."

Zoey nodded and watched as Chloe went to the end of the staircase and pulled out her phone. Then she turned to Mrs Maxwell.

"Actually," Zoey began. She was trying to make the whole situation sound as light as possible because she didn't want Mrs Maxwell to be worried too much. Nor did she think that Nikki would like it if she told Mrs. Maxwell every detail of her love story. She too knew that moms could be a bit annoying. "Nikki doesn't want to go to the dance."

"She doesn't?" Mrs Maxwell asked, her eyes widening. "But…she was so excited about it. We went shopping for her dress together and…what exactly happened?"

"Her date cancelled it," Zoey said bitterly, not wanting to mention the name 'Brandon'. She was sick and tired of his cruel jokes!

"Through a text message?" Mrs Maxwell asked bitterly.

"How did you know?" Zoey asked, her eyes widening.

"He's THERE?!" Chloe yelled, standing near the staircase. Zoey looked back. "Um…Sorry about that," Zoey apologized.

"Situations like that are common. I just had to guess," Mrs Maxwell said.

Zoey bit her lip. "Chloe and I insisted that Nikki come with us, but she doesn't want to. We were thinking that we leave her alone for sometime and if she still doesn't want to, then we'll stay with her here."

"MACKENZIE?!" Chloe yelled. Zoey looked back again, frowning at Chloe, signalling her to stop yelling. Fortunately, Chloe noticed her and nodded.

"Then we should wait for her to decide," Mrs Maxwell said.

Zoey nodded and looked back again at Chloe who was still on the phone. After a few moments, she put it back in her purse and Zoey went to her.

* * *

"Nikki," Chloe knocked on the door softly. Zoey was standing beside her. Chloe heard a gasp and Nikki opened the door. Surprise was written on her tear-stained face.

"But," Nikki said, puzzled. "But…why are you here? Aren't you going to the dance? You'll be late!"

"Oh come on," Chloe said. "You thought we'll just leave you here? Alone? All by yourself?"

"Yeah," Zoey chimed. "We're not terrible BFFs, are we?"

Nikki smiled slightly. She was glad that they were staying with her but her smile quickly faded as she felt guilty that it would be because of her that they'd be late for their dance.

"So… are you gonna stay here?" Chloe asked, unsure.

"Yes," Nikki confirmed. "I can't go…not after all of this. Watching other people dance while I was dumped… No, it's too much for me."

"Oh," Zoey muttered. "I suppose we can't make her go…"

"Then we'll stay!" Chloe said.

"WHAT?!" Nikki asked.

After a lot of persuasions, Nikki let them stay, since the last thing _she_ wanted to do was to go to the dance.

* * *

"So…what do you think of my dress?" MacKenzie asked.

Brandon had come over to the punch table to get some…well, punch to drink. But MacKenzie spotted him and before he could get any, started talking with him. The last thing he wanted to do was to talk to her. But he was yet to find a way to politely excuse himself.

"It's good," Brandon said.

"Hey, do you know what happened to Nikki?" MacKenzie asked, putting one of her hands on his shoulder.

"Um…no?"

"She's so sick," MacKenzie said, sighing. "She's got flu, poor girl. She told me to pass you this message that she won't be able to attend the dance because of the flu."

"Really?" Brandon said dryly. ' _Yeah right,_ ' he thought. There was no way Nikki would stand up on him. After all, she looked so excited when he said ' _yes_ '. Not only that, she looked so nervous when she asked him the question. He'd like to think she secretly had a crush on him, but he didn't want to overestimate his luck.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his back. From the corner of his eye, he saw it was Theo. "Um, sorry MacKenzie, I have to talk to Theo. Have fun, bye!"

He quickly walked away with Theo before MacKenzie could say anything. "Man, you came at the right time. Thanks a lot."

"So…" Theo started nervously. "Chloe just called Marcus."

Brandon's face brightened. "Really? Where have they reached?"

"Actually," Theo looked nervous.

Brandon frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Marcus can explain it better," Theo pointed to Marcus, who looked up as they came.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked, really confused.

"Chloe called me," Marcus started. "And she said she's not coming."

"She stood up on you?!" Brandon asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Actually," Marcus said. "She said she can't come because Nikki is really upset and she needs emotional support or something."

"What?!" Brandon asked. "What's this about Nikki? Isn't she coming?"

"Apparently, she's not," Marcus said.

Brandon was furious. MacKenzie was right. Nikki probably does have the flu and decided to stand up on him. But…why? Why couldn't she call him? Right, she can't. He doesn't have his phone. But she could've told him earlier, maybe at school. Maybe she got it suddenly or something? And then, the only way to tell him was through Marcus' phone. But still...why couldn't she talk to him?

"Is Nikki standing up on me?" Brandon asked, voicing his thoughts.

"I don't think so," Marcus said. "But I didn't understand. It seemed that Nikki was upset about something. And Chloe said she needs support. She seemed really angry."

Brandon clenched his fist. Nikki was standing up on him. She owed him an explanation. But then, why was she upset if she was standing up on him? "And what about Chloe and Zoey? They're not coming either?"

"No…" Theo said, looking down.

Brandon was furious and upset! Not only his date ditched him, but also theirs? And Nikki was all behind it? Though he was a little furious, there was a tiny part of him thinking that something was wrong. "I have to talk to her."

"Huh?" Theo asked.

"Can any of you give me your phone?" Brandon asked. "I have to talk to Nikki."

"Okay," Theo said, handing his phone.

Brandon dialled Nikki's number, all three of them waiting for her response.

* * *

"Someone's calling," Nikki said. She picked up her phone, only to see it was Theo. Zoey and Chloe were sitting beside her. She answered the phone, "Theo? Why'd you call?"

" _It's Brandon."_

Nikki froze.

" _What's going on? Aren't you coming to the dance, Nikki? Why did you decide to stand-"_

Chloe snatched the phone. "Actually, Brandon, I have the same question too. Why did you decide to stand up on her? She's so upset!"

" _I did not-"_

"Yes, you did. And you know what? Shut up. I don't want to talk to pathological liars."

" _What? What d-"_

Chloe cut the phone.

* * *

Brandon stared at Theo's phone. Now they were all angry at _him_? And Nikki was upset? Shouldn't _he_ be the one upset after Nikki stood up on him?

"Thanks, Theo," Brandon gave Theo back his phone. He didn't feel right. Something was wrong. He needed some time to process all of this. Mainly, he wanted to go home. "I-I think I should go."

"What? No, don't!" Marcus said frantically.

"Really, just leave me alone," Brandon said. "I need to think this through. Bye, guys!" Before anyone could stop him, he took his coat and walked quickly through the exit and within a few seconds he was out.

* * *

Marcus and Theo stared after Brandon.

What just happened?

The duo couldn't believe it. Nikki and their dates weren't coming and Brandon just left?

What were they supposed to do?

Suddenly the lights came on and Principal Winston took the stage. "Okay, students! May I have your attention, please? It's time to crown our WCD Sweetheart Princess. First, I'd like to thank our math teacher, Mrs Sprague, for counting all of the ballots earlier today. Now I am very proud to announce that our new WCD Sweetheart Princess is... Nikki Maxwell! Congratulations!"

Everyone was clapping and cheering loudly, and many people were turning their heads to see the lucky winner. Marcus and Theo gasped.

"She won," Theo said.

"But she's not here to witness it…" Marcus said.

"We have to call her!" Theo said, but before Marcus could reply, Principal Winston continued. "Would Nikki and her date please come up to the stage? We have a special gift for you, you lady!"

Marcus and Theo looked at each other. Neither Nikki nor Brandon was there.

Everyone waited for them to come up. Since no one came, Principal Winton asked, "Nikki Maxwell? Is Nikki Maxwell here?"

Marcus and Theo dared not answer, and a confused silence followed.

"Is her date here?" Principal Winston asked, which was followed by another confused silence. He repeated it, and still, no one answered. Then he said, "I would assume that they're not here. Could anyone volunteer to give Miss Maxwell's prize to her?"

Gathering up courage, Marcus decided to answer, but before he did, a voice said, "Sir, I will."

Marcus, Theo, Principal Winston and everybody else turned their heads to the direction of the voice.

Marcus and Theo gasped.

"Thank you for making sure this will be given to Miss Maxwell," Principal Winston said, handing the person Nikki's crown. "Miss Hollister."

* * *

 **So...now MacKenzie has Nikki's crown!**

 **TBH, I feel like this fic is a drag and I'm kinda disappointed by it. Also, am I the only one feeling that the characters are a** _little_ **OOC? Hopefully they're not, because I absolutely LOATHE it when characters are OOC. The only time I can ignore OOC characters is when the story is good.**

 **So tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
